School Field Trip Accident
by 0Tenshi-no-Tsubasa0
Summary: So it was an average school field trip in the winter for Richard Grayson. It was boring for him the whole time, until the way back to the school. Dick does something he shouldn't, but he feels it was right. There is a consequence for his action and he doesn't know about it until it really hurts him. (Random idea!)
1. Chapter 1

This was a random I idea I had and couldn't figure out what character to use this with, so I decided Robin. This is all in his perspective. are sometimes, where it will say (**_Third Person Perspective_**), it only happens when something is happening around Robin and it's not him narrating

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Young Justice characters.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was just one of those Fridays where my school was having a field trip to a museum in Gotham. Artemis, who was now going to my school, wasn't on this field trip since she is in the grade above me. She doesn't know who I am as a civilian and sometimes I wish she could know.

We had just finished from the museum and we were loading onto the bus. I was bored out of my mind. I had already been to the museum a million times! It was one of the many that Bruce owns. Seriously, is there any place where Bruce doesn't own that my school wants to go to? Oh well, at least I was able to take the back seat of the bus. There was something else I needed to remember about this weekend... oh yeah, the Team was meeting for the weekend at the mountain. I usually meet them on Saturdays, but they wanted me over today.

It had been about ten minutes of the forty-five drive back to the school and I looked outside the bus window. It was winter in Gotham already and it had started to snow again. Snow, frozen water and a pain in the butt. I don't want to count all the times I had been chasing one of the many villains of Gotham during the winter and had slipped because of the stupid snow. All it does is make a mess. You could have a list of thirteen year-olds who love snow and I would not be on it.

I looked to the front of the bus. The other students on the bus were so loud and annoying. Our teacher decided to have the younger kids join us and I wish she didn't. I don't mind the younger kids at school, but on a bus they are just annoying. I wish this bus ride would just end.

All of a sudden, I could feel the bus moving in a direction that shouldn't be possible. It was moving sideways. I looked out the window and noticed the ground below us was covered in ice and heavy snow. When did that happen?

The kids up front were screaming and the bus was becoming more hectic than before. "Everything is going to be ok! Just keep calm children," one of the teachers for the younger students yelled. The teachers were trying to calm the younger children and weren't being very successful. Then the bus rammed into something. The bus was facing the right direction, so when one of the smaller children was in the walkway of the bus, he was slammed to the back of the bus.

I knew if I didn't act, this kid was seriously going to get hurt. So even though Bruce tells me not to use my acrobatic skills as Dick, I knew I had to use them now. I would rather I get hurt then some young kid.

I acted quickly and moved my body in front of the boy. He slammed into me and my back slammed into the emergency bar, hard. I felt a small crunch in my lower back, but pushed it aside. The young boy looked at me. "Thank you!" He screamed and then cried in my arms.

I held him until the emergency crew came. Parents were told about the accident and soon the bus was surrounded by worried parents and emergency personal. The little boy, who I saved, was able to get to his parents, unharmed. They thanked me and the next thing I knew I was in the limo with Bruce and Alfred was driving. There was silence for a period of time and so I decided to speak up, "Before you say anything Bruce, I want to tell you that..."

He cut me off, "I know the situation and I am proud and angry at the same time. Your hero instincts kicked in and that was a good thing, but also a bad thing. Richard, I know you want to save everyone, but do it as Robin, not Richard." He sighed.

"I know Bruce and even though I didn't follow the rules, I couldn't just sit there and watch that kid get hurt. Another thing, I didn't get hurt at all, so it doesn't even matter. No one was hurt!" I yelled at him. He had a shocked look on his face. I usually never yell at him.

We arrived at the manor and when the car stopped, I ran out of the car as fast as I could. I went to my room and quickly packed a bag for the weekend with the Team and changed into Robin. As I put the uniform over my head, I felt a small, stinging pain in my lower back. I guess I did hit that bar hard, but this was nothing. I was the Boy Wonder and a small hit against a bar can't hurt me.

I shook off the feeling again and grabbed the rest of my stuff. I placed the domino mask over my eyes and ran to cave door hidden behind the grandfather-clock. I entered the zeta beam to Mount Justice.

* * *

What do you think? What happened to Dick on this field trip? What is that consequence that not even he knows about?

Follow to find out!

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:* Thank you for reading! *:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*


	2. Chapter 2

This was a random I idea I had and couldn't figure out what character to use this with, so I decided Robin. This is all in his perspective. There are sometimes, where it will say (**_Third Person Perspective_**), it only happens when something is happening around Robin and it's not him narrating.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Young Justice characters.

**Chapter 2**

_"Recognize Robin - B01," _The recognizable sound of the zeta beam voice spoke as I walked into the rec. room. Immediately I laughed at the scene in front of me. Artemis and Kid Flash were fighting over the video game controller. Miss M and Superboy were in the kitchen and I couldn't see Aqualad. I made a signature cackle and they stopped their bickering. "Finally! I thought you had forgotten about coming early!" KF yelled.

"Na, there was just an accident with... uh... field trip with school and the bus. Everything is ok, so no one needs to worry," I quickly answered. I probably shouldn't have said that. When ever I say accident or I am was injured, everything else I say after, goes right over their heads.

I put my bag on the counter and that stinging pain in my lower back became noticeable again. I ignored it and casually walked over to the couch next to Artemis and Kid Flash. I carefully, not showing the pain in my back, sat down on the couch next to the now stunned speedster and archer.

Kaldur, who was in the other room, must have heard the conversation because he walked in and asked, "Accident?"

Miss M and Superboy also joined him when they walked over to where we were and of course, I was suddenly surrounded by the entire team. Not to mention a bunch of questions. Every question was annoying and the slight pain in my back didn't help either. I was so pissed that I yelled, "STOP!" The Team stepped back, shocked, like how Bruce was when I yelled at him. "I'm fine! Could you all just give me some space! You all treat me like a child and it has got to stop. Things happening to school buses in the winter is usual, especially in Gotham. No one was hurt, so just give it a rest!"

The Team, still shocked, went silent. Ok, so maybe that was a little out of hand and I knew it, but I really hate it when they treat me like a child. I was the Boy Wonder! I can definitely take care of myself. I don't want them to worry about me, they have more important things to worry about.

I just needed to get rid off this steam, so I started to move off the couch and all of a sudden, that stupid pain in my lower back occurred and this time it was worse. I quickly stood up because I couldn't let the Team see that I may be injured, and had to use all of my power not to groan at the pain. I looked at the worried and shocked faces of my Team Mates and felt bad. This time is more calmly tone said, "Sorry, Batman and I yelled at each other before I got here and I guess I am still ticked off. If you need me, I will be in the gym." I grabbed my stuff and ran off without letting any of them say a word.

I pushed the code for my room and I walked in. I threw my bag across the room. Why can't they see I can take care of myself? Why can't Bruce? I hate being the youngest on the Team. No one treats me the way I should be as a member of the Team. I guess that they are doing it for the best and are trying to be protective of me, but seriously, they don't have to be mother hens all the time! I would rather protect them then have them protect me.

I grabbed my bag from the corner and took out my workout clothes. I switched the domino mask for black shades, changed, and left for the gym.

No one was in there, so at least I would get some peace and quiet as I practice some acrobatics. It usually calms me down and whenever I got slightly injured, I would always run off to the gym. I would be my stubborn-self and do acrobat's, even though I was injured. For some reason, it didn't hurt when ever I did my routines. I guess it was the adrenaline running through my veins.

I started my warm-up and I felt that pain in my back again. You would think that it would just go away, but no, it has to be another thorn in my side... well the Team or Bruce really aren't thorns, maybe the way they treat me is, but not themselves. I shook off the feeling and began my training again.

- Two Hours Later -

(**_Third Person Perspective_**)

The Team had decided to leave Robin alone for a little while. He seemed more on edge then usual and no one wanted to see him get worse. He was almost as bad as Batman with a temper, well maybe on the softer side, but still pretty terrifying. Robin told them there was an accident with school and it shocked the Team. Their youngest member usually doesn't say anything about school or personal life. Well more like he isn't allowed to.

They always worried for him because he was like their little brother, but in some situations, on missions, he would protect them. He always acted selfless and cared more for others then himself. Even it killed him.

For the next two hours, they just sat in the rec. room and didn't really do anything. They were all thinking, what really hapened during that accident.

"_Recognize Black Canary 13 - Martian Manhunter 07, _" the speakers from the zeta beam shouted. The Team barely moved.

Black Canary and Martian Manhunter walked into the room to see the Team sprawled out in different places, but not doing anything. The only person missing was Robin. Black Canary asked, "What happened here?"

M'gann answered, "Robin got here early, like we asked him to, and he was late. He usually isn't late, so we asked him why. He said there was a school bus accident with his school and that was probably it. Robin never says anything or isn't supposed to to tell information about his identity, so that immediately worried us."

Kid Flash continued, "Everyone started asking him questions and he got angry. It was surprising, since Rob usually doesn't yell at us. Actually, I don't remember him at all yelling at us."

"He yelled at you?" Martian Manhunter asked.

"Yes, it was distressing," Kaldur spoke. "Before he came here, Robin had a fight with Batman it would seem. He had calmed down to tell us and then left before we could say anything. We had a feeling something happened between them, but decided to let him be alone for a bit and let him cool down some more."

Black Canary and Martian Manhunter took in the information the young heroes were telling them. It was something that was unheard of Robin in a while. They have known him since Batman took him in at nine and have always known him to be this sweet kid. One who cares more for others and was barely a problem. There were some crazy stunts played by him, but they were all fun and games. Something a nine year old should do. Canary asked, "Where is he now?"

Artemis answered, "He has been is working out in the gym for last two hours. We didn't want to bother him and sometimes I really don't get how he does that all the time."

"Blame Batman," KF and Superboy said at the same time. KF laughed. Superboy stood stone faced as usual, but smirked, slightly.

The two league members were about to go check on Robin, when all of a sudden a scream was heard throughout the entire mountain.

Everyone knew this scream; it was Robin's.

It was a scream that no one liked to hear. He would have nightmares sometimes when he'd sleepover at the mountain. Every single member of the Team would always be woken up by the heart-retching scream of their youngest teammate. It was uncomfortable and always made the Team or any member of the league, feel even more protective of him. His scream was rarely heard and everyone knew that when he screamed, something was not right at all with the little bird. This one, although, sounded like he was in pain.

Canary, Manhunter, and the whole team headed toward the gym as fast as they could. Kid Flash was able to get there in time to see the little bird fall from the ladder and caught him before he hit the ground. "Rob!" KF screamed.

* * *

What will happen next? Is Robin going to be alright? Comment if you like!

I hope you all like this chapter! I don't want to loose expectations! Thank you all again for liking and reading this story!

I will have more soon!

Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

I will say this to everyone, **THANK YOU!**! I can't believe all the views I have been getting and there are only two (well now three) chapters. I thank you so much with all of my heart! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!

Keep reading!

**Also, I am very sorry for taking so long! When vacation starts at the end of this week, I will post more**. Thank you for you patience and very interesting comments!

This was a random I idea I had and couldn't figure out what character to use this with, so I decided Robin. This is all in his perspective. There are sometimes, where it will say (**_Third Person Perspective_**), it only happens when something is happening around Robin and it's not him narrating.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Young Justice characters.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I had just finished my second hour of training and it felt good. Being in air helps calm me down when, on some rare occasions, I would get angry. It always reminded me of the good times I had with my family with Haly's Circus. I would always want to join in our big finale, the one where we would perform a daring trapeze routine without the aid of a net, but my parents said that it was too dangerous for a nine year old like me. Those were the times, but now I fight to protect people. I would rather die because I couldn't do anything, then to see people I care about die.

I landed on the second platform with ease, the adrenaline flowing through my body making me feel like I do anything, but there was something on my mind. I had yelled at the Team and at Bruce. That just wasn't right. I can get angry, but I shouldn't have put it out of them. So, I decided that I should go apologize to the Team for my behavior before and later when I see Batman, I'll apologize to him.

I started to climb down the rope ladder and I guess my adrenaline had calmed down because that pain from before came to me on my lower back again. This time it was bad, worse then when it was with the Team. I lost my gripping on the rope ladder and screamed as fell. I usually don't scream, but the memory of my parents falling, took over my mind.

My memories flooded my mind. _I was back at Haly's Circus in that oh so familiar tent. I could tell already it was the night of April 1, 2006. My family was performing the big prize stunt. I looked at how amazing my family was and then I heard a snapping sound. My families rope's were breaking. The ropes had completely broken and I watched my family fall to the circus' center ring. I tried to reach out my hand to my mother, but I was too late. _

The memory faded and I was back in the gy. I was getting closer and closer to the floor, until I landed in someone's arms. This person yelled, "Rob!"

I looked to see the frantic face of Kid Flash. He gently placed me on the ground, laying me flat on the ground. I looked a him and tried not to cry. I said, "Thanks KF."

He smiled. I heard frantic footsteps and soon the rest of the Team, along with Black Canary and Martian Manhunter were in the gym. Black Canary and Superboy moved down toward Kid Flash and to were I laid. She asked, "Robin! What happened?"

Wally answered instead, "He fell from the ladder. From the top."

Some of them gasped, but I immediately said, "I lost my gripping, but I am alright."

Then being my stubborn self, I tried to sit up into a sitting position. Immediately, I felt the enormous pain in my lower back and couldn't even hold myself up. My arms gave away and I fell, but this time Connor caught me. M'gann floated over to us and kneeled down. Connor gently rested my head on her lap. He looked at me and just by the look in his observant eyes, I could tell he was using his x-ray vision. He cursed, "Robin, I thought you said you didn't get hurt in that accident."

What was he talking about? All I had was a little pain in my back, well now it was worse then before. Still, it was nothing. I told him, "I didn't!"

Conner backfired angrily, "Then explain how your back is fractured! I can see it clearly." There were numerous gasps. He sighed and then continued, but only calmer, "Now, tell us exactly what had happened during that bus accident."

Great, I hate being injured and I hate when Superboy was right. Batman's going to kill me. I looked at the Team and the two league members, I guess I do have to tell them. "I can tell you as much without giving away too many details about my identity. We were coming back from a field trip to a museum. There were younger students on the bus, along with my class. It is snowing pretty heavily in Gotham and the bus started to move in directions it shouldn't. The younger kids upfront were going crazy and all of a sudden, the bus rammed into something. It was facing how it should and... and there was a little boy in the walkway. He was flung to the back of the bus," I told them. The girls gasped at the thought of the boy. I continued, "I was sitting in the back of the bus and I knew I could reach the boy in time. I had thought to myself, I would rather get hurt then this little boy, so I used my acrobatic skills and flung myself into the walkway. I was able to catch the boy, but he had so much force, that my lower back was slammed into the emergency bar of the bus. The boy was safe and at the time I didn't feel the pain then Then there was only a slight pain when I got to the mountain. I." I hesitated at first, but for some reason, I couldn't hold any emotions anymore. It was like the scared kid that hides behind the mask is getting a chance to speak out. I continued, " I am sorry! I should have told you all before, but I was mad at Batman. I didn't want you to worry and about before, I didn't mean to yell at any of you."

Martin Manhunter and Black Canary weren't surprised, since they knew who I really was and the other self I try to hide secretly. The Team, however, looked shocked and confused at the same time. Their expressions had spoken clearly. All saying, "_When does Robin act like this? _" M'gann, who my head was resting on, stroked my hair. I could see tears forming in her eyes. She reminded of a caring mother. Mother? Those reactions from the fall flooded my mind and I had to use what little strength I had left to not cry.

Canary, who was kneeling near me, was the first to speak after the period of disturbance. She gently put a hand around my face and fixed my sweat-drenched raven hair. "It's ok Robin. Sometimes Batman can piss off someone and most of the league know from experience," Canary spoke lightly. She stood up and turned to Martian Manhunter," We need to contact Batman. He's the only one who can contact the Doctor for Robin. Connor's x-ray vision helped find out the problem, but now we need to treat it."

"You are right, but first lets move Robin to the medical wing," J'onn said to Canary. He moved toward where I was on the ground. "Robin, we are going to have to move you. It is going to hurt, but no matter what, I need you to stay awake." He walked back over to Canary and they started talking. I couldn't hear their conversation from here.

I looked at the Team, they were all staring back. I spoke first, "I am sorry for how I acted before. I was angry and put that anger all on you guys."

"Robin, you already said that," Artemis laughed, "and don't worry we aren't mad at you."

"Yes my friend. Right now, just worry about getting better," Kaldur spoke in his familiar gentle tone. I smiled at him.

"Yeah, we stick as a team and you are the glue," KF jokingly spoke.

Artemis snorted, "Way to be out of character Kid Idiot, but well said."

This made everyone laugh and that even meant Supey. I stopped short and gasped. M'gann started to gently rub my head and said to breathe slowly and calmly. Steadily, I was able to breathe again, but doesn't mean it was easy.

Black Canary and Martian Manhunter returned and Canary kneeled toward me, "Alright, you ready Robin?" I nodded gradually and she turned to Conner, "We're going to need you to carefully pick him up and bring him to med bay. Remember to watch his back and how much you jostle him. Just get him as fast and carefully as you can. Batman is already on his way and probably almost here, so be quick."

Connor nodded and carefully put his hand underneath my upper back and my legs. He looked at me and I nodded. He lightly picked me up and probably one of the worse pains I have encountered, was streaming throughout my body like a rushing river. I held in the scream, but a painful gasp did break free from my lips. "Just hold in there Robin. We are almost there," Connor calmly spoke. This pain was like any other and I would know. I don't want to count how many times the Joker has kidnapped me or when I have been fighting him and he has used the crowbar or the... the gas. This was so much worse. That, although, was another subject. I looked to Connor and my eyes were getting heavy. Black spots covered my eyes. I just wanted to sleep and not feel this pain. "ROBIN! Stay with me!" Conner alerted. My eyes shot open, man, he was loud. It helped.

We entered the medical wing and he gently placed me on the crisp, white medial bed sheets. The black spots were still in my eyes and I was breathing heavily. I faintly was able to see a dark familiar figure standing over me. The figure spoke in a familiar tone, "Robin, Robin!" Batman's tone was worried and not like him.

Another familiar voice chimed in, "Quickly he needs oxygen."

A mask was tenderly placed on my face. I breathed in fresh oxygen and my breaths came out smoother then before. I looks around the room as my vision cleared and was able to see Bruce beside me and a doctor. The doctor, who I remembered was named Leslie, spoke to me, "Richard, I need you to stay awake just a little bit longer. You need a brace to control the injury and that means we will have to hold your torso up. It will be painful, but no matter what, I need you to stay calm and keep breathing." She looked at Bruce, he nodded. "You ready Richard."

I nodded and Bruce slowly lifted my torso off the bed. Pain was immediately flowing through out my back and the rest of my body. My vision was returning to cloud and I could feel my eyes drooping. Bruce prompted me quickly, "Dick! Stay with me." I looked at him and could see the worry in his eyes. I forced my eyes open and looked straight into Bruce's. My domino mask must have somehow been removed, because I could see clearly into my mentors eyes. Thinking about it now, he was more then just a mentor, he was my father. He raised me since the day of my families accident. _My family_. A topic I only talk about sometimes and it is usually only with Bruce.

Dr. Leslie finished attaching the brace and nodded to Bruce. He, ever so carefully, laid me back onto the bed and I couldn't but gasp at the movement. It was now uncomfortable, but the pain was lessened a little. I looked at him and he smiled at me. His cowl was down and I could how much he cared.

"Bruce, Richard needs to get some rest. He is going to be fine, just remember that," Dr. Leslie spoke to the dark knight. She turned to me, "Just get some rest now. Your body will take some time to heal, but it will. I need to hook up an IV and a heart monitor." I nodded to her and Dr. Leslie walked away. She came back shortly. Dr. Leslie gently attached the IV to my right arm and I could feel the slight prick. She readied the heat monitor and attached it to me. Dr. Leslie smiled at me when she was finished and then left the two of us alone.

I said softly, "I'm sor..."

He cut me off, "It's alright Dick. We can talk about it later, but now I want you to rest. Don't want to get behind chum."

I laughed slightly and slowly let my eyelids drop. Before I fell into complete sleep, I saw the smiling face of my mentor, my father, Bruce. I slept in peace…

… Or so I thought.

Memories of April 1, 2006 flooded my mind. Once again.

- **End** **Chapter** -

* * *

How was that? Is it alright? What will happen next? Comment if you want!

Thank you all out there who have been waiting for this chapter. It means so much to me! This has to be the first time I have gotten so many views! Thank you again!


End file.
